


Я болен из-за тебя, ты болен вместе со мной

by Leka_Koks



Category: The Goldfinch (2019), The Goldfinch - Donna Tartt
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Dark, Goretober, Goretober 2020, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Minor Character Death, Murder, Rape/Non-con Elements, dark!Boris
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:40:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27289546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leka_Koks/pseuds/Leka_Koks
Summary: Вся жизнь Бориса была похожа на лестницу — то вверх, то вниз, и никак не добраться до конца.
Relationships: Theodore Decker/Boris Pavlikovsky
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11
Collections: Goretober 2020





	1. Я болен из-за тебя

**Author's Note:**

> Бета: Собака Серая

Борис курил прямо в кровати, медленно выдыхал дым, наблюдая, как он, словно туман, поднимается вверх. В комнате едва посветлело, и по потолку ползли редкие блики жёлтого света от фар, создавая причудливую лестницу из бледного цвета. 

Вся жизнь Бориса была похожа на эту лестницу — то вверх, то вниз, и никак не добраться до конца.

Не хотелось предаваться воспоминаниям, но они сами атаковали его беззащитный мозг.

В детстве отец избивал Бориса так сильно, что он потом лежал тихо, не двигаясь, потому что казалось: если он просто вздохнёт, то его желудок вывалится изо рта кровавой кучей. В такие моменты Борису очень хотелось взлететь вверх по воображаемой лестнице, к чему-то неосязаемому, к чувству, что его жизнь что-то значит.

Только после того, как он встретил Тео, это неосязаемое приняло вполне реальные очертания тёмно-карих глаз, спрятанных за толстыми стёклами очков. Именно Тео стал доказательством, что Борис не невидимка в этой жизни, что он кому-то нужен. 

Борис с наслаждением затянулся, думая, какой Тео был милый в Вегасе. Воспоминания, словно множество маленьких лезвий, крутились в его мозгу. Тогда Тео был мелким четырнадцатилетним мальчишкой, который читал слишком много книг и уже испытал много боли за свою недолгую жизнь.

От Тео ему основательно сорвало крышу. Хотелось залезть ему под кожу, раздвинуть окровавленные рёбра и спрятаться глубоко внутри, прямо под сердцем. 

Только вот незадача: Тео вечно окружали какие-то ненужные люди, отвлекали, пытались забрать, а тот до глупости упорно считал себя одиноким. 

Борис беззвучно засмеялся, вспоминая ночи, когда он неумело пытался доказать Тео, что тот больше не одинок, что теперь у него есть Борис.

Ему до дрожи в животе нравилось лежать с Тео в обнимку в одной кровати, прижимать к себе худое, острое тело и чувствовать его тёплое, пьяное дыхание. Словно они одни во всем мире, вдвоём на руинах умирающей планеты, и Борис не хотел это ощущение терять. 

Это было даже жутко, насколько сильно Борис в нём нуждался, хотя Тео, наверное, думал иначе. 

Вскоре у Бориса появился шанс доказать, что Тео значит для него больше, чем весь мир, когда однажды Тео пришёл к нему в один из бесконечно тягучих вечеров в Вегасе.

— Мой отец, — сказал ему Тео, когда они валялись на кровати в пустом, тихом доме Бориса. — Это сделал мой отец. 

У Тео под глазом сиял фиолетовый кровоподтёк. Борис держал кусок красного замороженного мяса у его лица и злился. Он не злился так чертовски сильно, даже когда его избивал собственный отец. Ему было так плохо, словно это была его боль. Борис с радостью отобрал бы ее у Тео, потому что Тео должен пьяно смеяться вместе с Борисом, а не испуганно дрожать, переживая это воспоминание раз за разом.

Борис убрал подтаявшее мясо от лица Тео, решительно наклонился и прикоснулся к его холодным губам своими, чувствуя несмелый ответ на поцелуй.

Наверное, именно то, как Тео неумело двигал губами и тихо вздыхал, заставило Бориса совершить поступок, который определил его дальнейшую судьбу. 

Повредить тормоза в машине Ларри, отца Тео, не составило труда. Тот никогда её не запирал, потому что жили они на самой окраине Вегаса, где людей не было на мили вокруг. Чего бояться, верно?

Это произошло так легко. Борис никогда бы не подумал, что мог бы спокойно убить человека, но он это сделал. Ради Тео. Потому что его отец — кусок дерьма и не заслуживал жизни.

Но Борис тогда был таким тупым и наивным, если думал, что Тео принадлежит ему, и они смогут быть всё время вместе. 

После смерти отца за Тео пришли сотрудники из органов опеки и увезли его в неизвестном направлении.

Никогда ещё Борис не чувствовал такой угнетающей боли. Казалось, что его жизнь стёрли, словно карандашный рисунок, просто внесли его в список мёртвых, чтобы Борис парил одиноким призраком в стратосфере.

Словно обдолбавшись наркоты и под приходом, он убил Ксандру, подружку Ларри. На самом деле Ксандра нравилась Борису, и он никогда не чувствовал к ней презрительной ненависти, в отличие от Тео. Но в тот день, когда она с ухмылкой сообщила ему, что Тео увезли неизвестно куда, Борис не сдержался. 

Он душил её так сильно, что сломал ей шею. Она трепыхалась, пытаясь вырваться, слепо махала руками, как будто тонула, но Борис не отпускал, пока она не обмякла безжизненно, а кости в её шее противно хрустнули.

После этого он долго-долго лежал на кровати Тео и не мог даже нормально дышать — все его тело словно разрезали скальпелем, уверенно и точно, на множество кровавых волокон. 

Когда Борис наконец смог подняться, с трудом чувствуя ноги и борясь с отупением, он забрал несколько вещей Тео, которые Ксандра, похоже, даже не дала ему собрать. Спрятал в карман изумрудные серьги его матери и...

Картина. 

Он решил, что сохранит всё это и отдаст Тео, когда они снова встретятся.

Перед тем, как уйти, Борис нашёл в гараже ржавую канистру с бензином, разлил его в доме, больше всего наплескав на тело Ксандры, и поджёг. 

По версии следствия, Ксандра впала в депрессию после смерти Ларри, пила и курила в доме, а затем заснула с зажжённой сигаретой, что и привело к такому сильному пожару. 

Борис прочёл всё это в газетах и долго хохотал, пока у него не выступили слёзы на глазах, а живот не скрутило судорогой. Убивать оказалось слишком легко, он почувствовал себя всесильным, как будто был выше каждого бесполезного человечка в этом мире. А то, что большинство из них — вонючий мусор, Борис был уверен. 

То, что было дальше, слилось в мешанину крови, наркотиков и поисков Тео. Возможно, если бы Тео не забрали, жизнь Бориса могла сложиться совсем по-другому.

В особо сложные моменты, когда Борис чувствовал, что ещё немного — и он передознется от обилия наркоты или сблюёт все внутренности прямо на грязный пол, он доставал картину и смотрел на неё часами, тонул в ней. Это делало его ближе к Тео и вселяло дурацкую надежду, что они скоро встретятся, нужно только подождать. 

Найти его Борис смог только через семь лет, когда его криминальные связи стали настолько обширны, что он смог получить доступ к документам органов опеки. Оказалось, что после Вегаса Тео два года жил в Нью-Джерси, в семье набожных католиков, у которых было пятеро приёмных детей. 

Там была какая-то мутная история, но, похоже, старший сын этой семьи домогался Тео, а родители решили данный факт скрыть. Дальше след Тео терялся, его приёмные родители говорили, что Тео просто сбежал, и расследовать, что там случилось, похоже, никто не захотел.

Полиция так и не смогла разобраться в странной смерти всей семьи, чьи изуродованные трупы нашли закопанными на заднем дворе собственного дома. Тело старшего сына вообще опознали с трудом, потому что его Борис с наслаждением превратил в кровавую кашу, перекрутив его же кишками. 

Нашёлся Тео в Нью-Йорке. Он жил в доме того старого педика, Хоби, с которым обменивался слезливыми письмами, пока жил в Вегасе. Первым желанием Бориса было пойти к ним в антикварный магазин, схватить Тео за воротник свитера, оттащить в свою квартиру, запереть, приковать к себе и больше никогда не отпускать.

Но чёртов Тео оказался помолвлен с очень красивой девчонкой по имени Китси Барбур, которая его не любила и трахалась на стороне с другим. И не просто с каким-то случайным парнем, нет, она трахалась с бывшим другом Тео, Томом Кейблом, который в школе его жестоко подставил. Именно поэтому Борис считал, что сделал для Тео одолжение, когда расстрелял сладкую парочку. 

Он заявился в квартиру к Кейблу, которую тот снимал ради траха с Китси. Они тихо спали, даже не подозревая, что больше не одни. Борис выпустил в них всю обойму, совершенно не жалея пуль, от выстрелов днище кровати проломилось, и два трупа свалились на пол, заливая всё вокруг себя багровой кровью. 

Борис обставил всё так, будто их хотели ограбить. Он перевернул квартиру вверх дном, не оставил на своём месте даже клочка бумаги. 

Естественно так и получилось — тупые полицейские искали какого-то неизвестного вора-убийцу, а Борис собирался долго и упорно утешать Тео. 

Самое удивительное, что тот был не сильно и расстроен, он скорбел, но больше как будто для виду, чтобы никто не подумал, что Тео не любил свою невесту. Хотя какая скорбь, если ты узнаёшь, что твоя любимая изменяла тебе?

Но Борису было плевать, потому что Тео наконец-то принадлежал ему. Наконец-то Борис добрался до конца своей лестницы.

Когда они встретились, когда Борис прикоснулся к Тео впервые за столько лет, он понял, почему он так долго и упорно его искал. Тео и сам светился, как его грёбаная картина, и этот свет, словно кокон, окутал Бориса, вытащил его из мира мёртвых, нарастил живую трепещущую плоть на пустых костях.

Когда Борис отдал картину Тео, тот так побледнел, что чуть в обморок не грохнулся. Но Борис его удержал, он теперь не отпустит Тео и не даст ему самому уйти. 

— Я думал, что больше не увижу её, — у Тео на глазах выступили слёзы, и Борис поцеловал его, желая вновь успокоить, наполнить другими чувствами. — Как и тебя.

— Но вот я здесь, ты от меня так легко не отделаешься, Поттер, — Борис хрипло засмеялся, а Тео стал ещё серьёзнее. 

— Иногда мне кажется, что все, кто меня окружают, умирают, как будто я несу смерть, как будто я забрал её из музея вместе с картиной, — продолжил говорить Тео. Его голос был ровным, словно он уже давно смирился с этой мыслью, и она перестала его пугать. 

Они лежали на огромной кровати в квартире, которую Борис купил специально для Тео. Борис крепко обнял его и с нежностью смотрел, как Тео слепо щурился, пытаясь разглядеть что-то за его спиной, потому что его очки они убрали подальше, чтобы случайно не разбить. 

— Я так не хочу, чтобы и ты... — Тео закрыл глаза и замолчал, как будто следующие слова, если он их произнесёт, вырвутся из него, словно пули, и произведут такое же действие, как пули. 

— Эй, — Борис взял его лицо в ладони, погладил большими пальцами горячую чуть влажную кожу. — Я тебя никогда не оставлю, Поттер. Ты слышишь? Мы будем вместе всегда. Ты моя картина. 

Тео снова открыл глаза. И посмотрел на него так, будто Борис был чем-то вроде чуда, словно это он нёс свет в его, Тео, жизнь. 

Он позволил Борису перевернуть себя на спину, раздвинуть его бесконечно длинные ноги (и когда он успел так вырасти?) и войти в его готовое тело. Борис двигался быстро, сильно, целовал его крепко и влажно, чтобы у Тео в голове не осталось никаких мыслей, кроме него. 

Вырубился Тео сразу после оргазма, а Борис гладил его по волосам и лениво курил, размышляя. 

Вчера Тео не пришёл к нему, потому что вернулась из Лондона Пиппа. Та самая девушка, в которую Тео был влюблён всё своё детство после смерти матери. Он, конечно, говорил, что у неё есть парень и что Тео больше не испытывал к ней того же чувства, особенно после того, как снова встретил Бориса. 

Но Борис не мог стерпеть, его крутило, словно в мясорубке. Тео принадлежал ему, но не полностью, недостаточно. Борису нужно было больше. 

Юрий, верный помощник Бориса, узнал, что Пиппа с Хоби пойдут завтра вечером в небольшой ресторан около их дома. И, возможно, так некстати их посадят за столик у окна, и именно в это место врежется пьяный водитель, и все трое трагически погибнут.

Борис усмехнулся, затушил сигарету в пепельнице и, развернувшись, крепко обнял Тео, уткнулся носом ему в волосы и жадно вдохнул. 

Тео никогда не узнает, что это не он несёт смерть. Что это Борис несёт смерть ради Тео. 

— Я всегда буду с тобой.


	2. Ты болен вместе со мной

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Оборотка к фику «Я болен из-за тебя», где Тео узнает правду.  
> Это отдельная история и фик не является продолжением первого.

— Ты хочешь, чтобы я тебе рассказал, как убил их? 

Тео лежит под ним совершенно голый. Борис голодным взглядом осматривает его худощавое тело, совсем не замечая, как тот испуганно дрожит. 

— Я сделал это ради нас, Поттер. Понимаешь меня? Они все хотели разлучить нас, отобрать тебя у меня. Отобрать мой свет. 

Борис наклоняется и целует солёные от слёз губы, а потом нежно касается взмокшего виска. 

— Когда... когда это началось? — срывающимся голосом шепчет Тео, беспомощно двигая связанными руками. 

Борис постарался привязать его так, чтобы не повредить нежную кожу запястий и чтобы Тео было максимально комфортно лежать на постели. В прошлый раз он плохо зафиксировал верёвки, и Тео удалось вырваться. Он, конечно, не смог далеко убежать, но теперь Борис ведёт себя осмотрительнее.

Раздвинув ноги Тео, он устраивается между ними и смотрит ему в глаза, пока Тео щурится, потому что его очки валяются разбитыми где-то на полу квартиры, которую Борис арендует специально для Тео.

Она старинная, в ней полно антиквариата, всё как Тео любит. 

— Ещё в Вегасе. Помнишь, когда твой отец избил тебя? — Борис дожидается, когда Тео согласно кивнёт, чтобы убедиться, что тот его слушает, и продолжает. — Он не сам разбился на своей тачке, я просто повредил там тормоза. Это было удивительно легко, знаешь? Он же никогда даже не запирал свою машину. И всегда говорил: «Зачем мне её запирать, если мы живём на окраине Вегаса, где никого, кроме нас, нет?»

Борис передразнивает тон мистера Декера и смеётся, а вот Тео прикрывает в этот момент глаза. 

— Тебе его жалко? — Борис гладит Тео по груди, нарочно задевая твёрдые соски.

— Нет, — Тео отвечает совсем тихо, но Борис доволен.

Ларри Декер — кусок дерьма и не заслуживал жизни. Борис помнит лицо Тео, опухшее от ударов, в крови и синяках, и он, Борис, прижимал к нему кусок красного замороженного мяса. Тогда он понял, что кровь совсем не идёт Тео, он должен улыбаться. 

Улыбаться только Борису. 

— Я рад, — говорит Борис и снова ложится на Тео, утыкаясь носом ему в ключицу. — Потом была Ксандра. Если честно, я не хотел её убивать. Это ты её терпеть не мог, а мне она даже нравилась. Но в тот день, когда тебя забрали эти ублюдки из органов опеки... я пришёл к вам домой и узнал, что это она сдала тебя им. И... меня перекрыло, если честно. 

Борис помнил её ухмыляющееся лицо до сих пор, а потом оно стало синее и окровавленное, потому что Борис задушил её и несколько раз ударил по голове вазой для надёжности. 

— Да, — ровно продолжает Борис, слушая, как быстро стучит сердце Тео. — Она даже не сказала, где я могу тебя найти.

— Она не знала, куда меня определит опека... — возражает Тео, но Борис вскакивает, чуть не заехав Тео затылком по подбородку, и перебивает его, еле сдерживая гнев.

— Нет, Поттер! Не смей защищать её! Ты не представляешь, как тяжело мне было всё это время без тебя, — Борис успокаивается, видя, как расширяются глаза Тео от испуга и как он напрягается под ним, дотягивается и обхватывает руками его лицо, поглаживая большими пальцами горячую, слегка влажную от слёз кожу. — Я так долго тебя искал, а ты был в чёртовом Нью-Джерси у каких-то поехавших религиозников. Знаешь, их я убил с наслаждением, особенно старшего сына, который пытался изнасиловать твою бестолковую задницу. Я выпустил ему кишки, а потом намотал их ему на шею, он был ещё жив, представляешь? Этот ублюдок захлебнулся в собственной крови. Я отомстил ему за тебя.

Наклонившись, Борис тянется поцеловать Тео, надеясь прекратить этот разговор, но Тео отворачивается, и Борис касается губами его тёплой щеки. 

— Туда я приехал, чтобы забрать тебя, — Борис недоволен поведением Тео, но решает, что тому надо немного времени, чтобы понять. — Но узнал, что ты сбежал в Нью-Йорк к этому педику, с которым ты обменивался слезливыми письмами. 

— Хоби был ни в чём не виноват, — голос Тео срывается, и он явно сдерживает рыдания. — Он был мне как отец, он...

— Детка, — Борис закатывает глаза, словно говорит с маленьким ребёнком, стучит пальцем Тео по переносице. — Да, он был ни в чём ни виноват, но он мешал. Мешал нам с тобой, как и остальные. 

— Ты... ты убил всех, кто меня окружал, я думал... они из-за меня погибли. Это я их всех убил.

Тео дрожит, а Борис нежно гладит его по волосам, пытаясь успокоить.

— Слушай, ну та Снежинка, твоя бывшая невеста, и её мудак, с которым она тебе изменяла, заслужили, нет? 

— Борис, нет! Никто не заслужил смерти!

Закатив глаза, Борис сжимает мягкий член Тео. Да, скорее всего, Тео сейчас расстроен, но Борис докажет ему, что сделал всё только ради него. Ради их будущей совместной жизни.

— Ты слишком много придаёшь этому значения, когда единственный, кто должен тебя волновать — это я. 

Борис наклоняется и вбирает в рот невозбуждённый член, проводя сухими ладонями по вздрагивающему животу Тео. 

— Прекрати, Борис, пожалуйста, хватит! — Тео особо и не сопротивляется, потому что знает, что от Бориса ему не убежать, да и бежать ему уже некуда.

Мысленно Борис усмехается на протесты Тео, потому что раньше, в Вегасе, тот так не возмущался. Когда они, в очередной раз напившись, валялись на кровати в пустом доме, то Тео сам обычно лез мокро, неумело целоваться, пальцами, дрожащими от наркотиков и выпитого, пытался расстегнуть штаны, чтобы обхватить ноющий возбуждённый член. 

Отпускает его Борис только тогда, когда член Тео становится твёрдым, горячим и мокрым. 

— Вот видишь, ты никогда не мог мне сопротивляться, — самодовольно усмехается Борис, вставая. 

Потому что да, Тео всегда тянется за ним, словно жвачка, всегда готов поддержать любую безумную идею, лишь бы Борис оставался рядом с ним. 

— Я не хочу, не надо, — Тео ёрзает, скользя бёдрами по простыне и пытаясь отодвинуться.

Борис возбуждён уже давно, как только увидел, как Тео лежит на его постели и ждёт, когда к нему прикоснутся. Потом он долго трахает Тео скользкими от смазки пальцами, потому что совершенно не хочет причинять ему боль. А после с наслаждением входит в него, гладит его по бокам, крепко удерживая, а Тео воет и пытается отползти, сняться с его члена. 

— Твоя рыженькая тоже мешала нам, — задыхаясь, говорит Борис, подхватывая Тео под ноги, чтобы удобнее было его трахать. — Я на самом деле не хотел её убивать, но мне не нравилось, что ты был так зависим от неё. Так что... я тебя освободил. 

Борис двигается медленно, глубоко вбиваясь в тело под собой и с нежностью глядя на заплаканного Тео, который уже давно перестал дёргаться и смотрит отсутствующим взглядом в потолок. 

— Ты мой, Поттер, слышишь? — Борис наклоняется к нему и глубоко целует. — Всегда мой, и никто не смеет отобрать тебя у меня. Ты моя картина, мой щегол. Только благодаря тебе я смог выжить. Мыслями о тебе.

Тео молчит, только подрагивающие ресницы показывают, что он слышит. Борис резко двигает бёдрами, отчего Тео сдавленно стонет и так сладко сжимается, что Борис не может продержаться долго и кончает глубоко внутри вожделенного тела. 

Он медленно выходит, с жадностью наблюдая, как его сперма медленно вытекает из задницы Тео, а потом обхватывает его член рукой и начинает дрочить. 

— Я люблю тебя, Тео. И ты тоже любишь меня. 

— Это не любовь. Ты болен. 

— Как и ты, malysh, как и ты, — Борис хрипло смеётся, когда Тео, рыдая, кончает ему в ладонь.


End file.
